


Turn Back Time

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn With Feels, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, not really underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for this request: <i>I've been thinking about a scene where Dean and Sam are grown, but Sam begs Dean to 'play pretend'. Sam wants to be a little kid. All the cliches of, "Come sit on my lap...It's ok, you can trust me.... Wow, you're a big boy, huh?.... Aww, Sam, why do you feel uncomfortable?..." You get it. </i></p>
<p>It’s NC-17 and Wincest, not much more to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back Time

Dean could tell Sam was trying to work up to saying _something_ about _something_. All the little tell-tale signs were there; Sam opening his mouth to speak, then closing it again shifting around in his chair, not looking at Dean. 

“All right, Sam, enough. Spill. What’s going on in that big geeky brain of yours?”

Sam sighed and figured he might as well just come right out with it. If Dean said no, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Maybe a little awkward, but they’d move past it and keep going. 

“OK, so, I know when we were teenagers we kind of skated around this whole thing (this whole thing referring, of course, to their sexual feelings for each other), but I really wish we would have done something about it then. Would have saved us a lot of time being frustrated, y’know?”

“Right, uh, yeah, but…you know I wouldn’t have…you know why I never did.”

“Of course I know, but now that none of that ‘corrupting’ thing is an issue anymore…I guess I thought maybe we could, like…pretend?” Sam was beet red and very seriously studying a nick in the tabletop. 

“Pretend? You mean, like, what do you call it? Role-play?” Dean was trying really hard not to freak out. It was obvious that it took a whole lot for Sam to even say it, so he wanted to at least give him a chance to explain.

“I guess so. I mean, not really, because we’d still be us, just, you know, younger.”

Dean thought it over for a minute. Sure, maybe it would be a little strange, but if Sam was brave enough to admit he wanted it, Dean could be brave enough to at least give it a try. He still had some questions, though.

“How much younger?”

And this was a really hard question for Sam to answer. If he told Dean the truth, that he had first started wanting this when he was maybe twelve years old, the answer was going to be a flat-out _no fucking way_. He was willing to compromise, though.

“I don’t know. I’ll let you decide, if you’re going to say yes. Which you totally don’t have to, if it’s uncomfortable for you, I don’t want us to do anything we don’t both want.”

“Yeah, but you’re definitely not thinking you wish we would have done this when you were seventeen, though.”

Looking away again, Sam answered, quietly, “No.”

“And I can’t see myself even pretending to do anything with you when I was an adult and you were still underage, you know that, right?”

“That makes sense. But it only leaves us a little time in between, and if you’re going to be seventeen…”

Dean wrestled with a thousand different feelings. The guilt he still felt at wanting his brother when they were both still so young, the idea of even acting like he was fooling around with Sam as a fourteen year old virgin…but then, honestly, what could it hurt? Dean was a damn good actor, it was a requirement of the job, and Sam must have pulled up every ounce of courage he possessed to even suggest this. It didn’t seem fair to say no without even trying to give his brother what he wanted. 

And he certainly wasn’t going to make the kid (shit, _kid_ , but what the hell, Dean really did think of him that way sometimes) suffer any longer.

He took a deep breath, steadied himself and finally found his voice.

“Hey Sammy. Why don’t you come sit with me here for a minute?”

Sam looked up with wide eyes, not even believing what he heard. Dean didn’t even waste any time saying yes, he just fell right into it. For a minute, he wasn’t even able to move.

“Come on, Sammy. It’s all right”, Dean said, patting the bed beside him. 

Slowly, Sam got up and moved, sitting next to his brother, just an inch or two of space between them. 

“You ever been kissed, baby boy?”

Sam blushed, feeling himself fall into his own role, and said, “Once, a couple months ago, when we were still in Iowa. It was kind of weird, though, and she didn’t kiss me again so I was probably bad at it.”

“Aww, you just need to build your confidence. Maybe practice. I can help you, if you want.”

“Really? That – you wouldn’t mind? I don’t want to be a bad kisser.”

“You won’t be, Sammy. Promise.” Dean reached out and turned Sam’s face toward his, cupping his cheek. “Just relax, and do what I do, okay?”

Sam couldn’t do anything but nod, he was so fucking turned on. When Dean leaned in to kiss him, he had to remind himself not to open his mouth right away. But after a few seconds, Dean ran his tongue against Sam’s lips and Sam opened his mouth automatically. Feeling the slide of Dean’s tongue inside his mouth, imagining it being his first _real_ kiss, he was slow, tentative, just barely moving along with Dean. Then Dean angled his head just right, and Sam started moving a little more. 

Dean pulled away and said, “See? You’re not bad at it. That was a great kiss. I really liked it. Know how you can tell?”

Staring intently, Sam just shook his head ‘no’. Dean took hold of his hand and placed it against his crotch, showing Sam that he was hard. Really hard. “Oh! Oh, uh…yeah, me too. I’m…I mean, I-”

“You’re hard, too. I can tell. Why don’t you move over a little. Sit on my lap, facing me. Is that okay? Too much for you, Sammy?”

Jesus fuck, this was hotter than either of them ever imagined it would be. 

“No, not – not too much. I want to”, he replied, easily sliding his legs over Dean, straddling his hips so their cocks rubbed together through their jeans. 

Dean put his hands around Sam’s hips, and started rocking them back and forth, very very slowly at first. “What do you think, Sam? Feel good? You like it?”

“Shit, Dean, yeah, yeah, I – can I move? Move more? It feels better than anything ever.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, baby, I know it does. Move however you want. This is for you.”

Before three minutes had passed, the two of them rocking against each other on the end of the motel bed, they’d both creamed their jeans. Which only added to the authenticity of teenagers getting each other off for the first time.

Sam slid off Dean and laid himself out on the bed. “Dean, thank you. I don’t know what else to say. You seriously just fulfilled my most secret and dirty jerk-off fantasy.”

“Anything for you, Sammy.”

“Hey, you know, same for you, I mean, if there’s anything…”

“Dude, I tell you everything I want, or I just take it. But if I come up with anything else, I swear I’ll ask for it, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Just…we can be done now, I don’t want you to sit around role-playing how fucking guilty you would have felt if you’d actually done that when I was fourteen.”

“Deal.”


End file.
